Fairytales
by nekoloveer
Summary: Fairytales about the Raven and the Mad hatter. { One-shots with Gilbert and Break as mainpairing }
1. Introduction

**Hello!**

**In this story I'm going to post one-shots about the pairing Break/Gilbert (or Gilbert/Break) the stories can contain everything, things rated K, T or M. Things with the genres fantasy, angst, drama or of course romance. Lemons, fluffs.. It can contain anything, it depends what sort of story I want to write. Because Break and Gilbert are my OTP and I have much ideas of stories with them I thought: let's make a story where I'm posting all my one-shots about this pairing. Before every story I will warn you for what you're going to read I will tell you the rating, the genre and a little summary. I will do requests by the way. And everyone knows that I don't own Pandora Hearts or the characters.**

**Hope you will enjoy this!**

**Ps: If you find mistakes in my English, please tell me!**


	2. Fairytale 1: In love with a fairytale

**Title: I'm in love with a fairytale**  
**Rating: K**  
**Genres: romance**  
**Warnings: ..nothing really..**  
**Summary: Break is in love with a fairytale, but who?**

**Extra: the song Break is singing is: Fairytale by Alexander Rybak.**

* * *

"_I'm in love, with a fairytale.._"

Break sang as he skipped trough the streets, Gilbert a few meters behind him. They were on a mission for Pandora with Oz and Alice, but a few hours ago they decided to work in teams of two: Alice and Oz searched in the north of the city for illegal contractor, while Gil and Break searched in the south. Now the Raven and the Mad Hatter were on their way back to the hotel, in the centre of the city, a long road back and Break kept on singing the same song, it really annoyed Gil.

"_..even though it hurts.._"

Break sang. "Break please, shut your mouth for a moment," Gil said, he got a headache from listening to that song the whole day. Break turned around and grinned evilly "why should I?" he continued walking and singing.

"._.cause I don't care if I lose my mind, I'm already cursed.._"

Gilbert sighed frustrated, why can't this man listen to him, just once? "Seriously, Break. Stop singing." Break laughed and skipped over to Gil. "You're really in a bad mood today, aren't you, Raven?" He asked with a happy smile on his face. Gilbert didn't answer, hoping that the Hatter would stop singing and being annoying. But, just like Gil expected, Break didn't stop. "Don't look so gloomy, Gil!" he smirked "it doesn't suit your nice looks." Again Gil didn't answer, he knew Break was playing with him, he just walked further.

Break ran after him, and walked backwards, his face in Gil's direction, but still walking. "Are you ignoring me?" He asked. Gil didn't respond and hid his smile, Break looked, surprised, _funny. _"Gil," Break whined like a little kid, "don't ignore me!" Gil laughed out now, Break looked so... amusing. Then he saw something behind Break, something that Break self didn't saw. "Break watch ou-" but it was already too late: Break fell down the stairs. Break screamed in surprise and fell flat on his back.

"Break!" Gil yelled, and he ran to Break. The white haired man still hasn't move and his eyes were closed. "Are you okay?" Gil asked when he sat down next to Break. Break opened his eyes. "That hurts" he sat up "ouch." "Can you stand up?" Gil asked concerned, yeah, Break can be annoying, but Gil didn't wish the man any harm. "Of course I can," Break said and they both stood up withouth any problems, but when Break tried to walk he immediately fell down to the ground. Luckily Gilbert was there to catch Break.

"What's wrong Break?" Gil asked. Break leaned heavily on Gil's chest, holding his left foot up. "My ankle, I think I sprained it.." Break hissed in pain. Gilbert bit on his lip, "so you can't walk?" Break shook his head. Gil felt a bit guilty, it was kinda his fault that Break fell down the stairs. "I can carry you.." Gil suggested, a bit insecure. Break laughed "you're kidding, right? No way that you're going to carry me."

Gilbert shrugged "why not? If you have to walk it'll take hours to reach the hotel.." Break protested "but I'm way too heavy for that." Gilbert didn't listen to it "so, Break. You can choose: I give you a piggyback or I carry you in my arms like a prince does with his princess." Break sighed "piggyback, then.."

".._no one else could make me sadder, but no one else could lift my high above.."_

Gil sighed. Break started to sing the song again. "Well, Break, tell me. Who's the fairytail you're singing about?" He asked, he was a bit curious about who Break was singing all the time. "That's a secret" Break answered "but I really love hi- I mean her." Gil sighed again, he didn't expect a proper answer, but he hoped Break would tell him a little more. "O.K you can't tell me who it is, but, what is so special about your 'fairytale?" Gil heard a giggle and he felt how Break lay his head on his shoulder. "Well, she has the most beautiful eyes in the world. Actualy, everything about hi- her is beautiful" Break sighed "sometimes it's like she hates me, but on other moments she's very kind... I was very happy when she told me she considers me as a friend but, I want to be more than friends! But I'll wait 'till the moment she loves me too."

".._I'm in love with a fairytale._."

"Oh, Break, what happened to you?" Oz asked, when Break and Gil arrived at the hotel. Break sat still on Gil's back, his arms wrapped around the Raven's neck. "Oh. I fell down the stairs and sprained my ankle, but Gilbert was so nice to give me a piggyback." Gilbert rolled with his eyes "I had to force him." Oz laughed "how on earth did you fell from the stairs?" Break grinned "being clumsy, of course, Gil ignored me, and I tried to change that and then I fell" Oz laughed even harder. "How not like you! Was Gil really that interesting?" Silence. Break didn't answer the question, like he was afraid to say something, then he laughed, it sounded a bit forced "of course not, I just hate being ignored.."

"_..a fairytale, yeah, even though it hurts..._"

"There we are" Gil sighed when he reached the room that he shares with Break. When the Mad Hatter stood on the ground Gil rubbed his back "ouch." Break looked up to Gil "what's wrong? Does it hurt? I told you I was too heavy and-" Gilbert interrupted Break with a hand on the older mans shoulder he said "no, I'm fine, how about you?" Break smiled a little "it still hurts, but it will go away.." Then Break looked at Gil's hand, that laid on his shoulder, "hey, Gilbert. Thank you for carrying me.. I-I really appreciate it.." Break hesitated but then he leaned forwards and kissed Gilbert's cheek. "Thank you" he whispered before he disappeared into the bathroom. Gil stood as frozen, with a smile on his face, Break _kissed_ him..

"..._cause I don't care if I lose my mind, I'm already cursed_.."

When Break finally came out of the bathroom he had his pyjama's on and he had a bondage around his foot. Gil, who had his pyjama's on too, stood up. "Break.." Gil grabbed Breaks face with both hands "please tell me who your fairytale is.." Break smiled and leaned closer to Gil.

"It's you. You're the fairytale I'm in love with.."

* * *

_Fin_


	3. Fairytale 2: Can you make me feel better

**Title: Can you make me feel better?**  
**Rating: T**  
**Genres: romance/friendship**  
**Warnings: only kissing..**  
**Summary: everyone is gone for a party, except for Break and Gilbert. Break is sick, and Gil tries to help him, on his own way..**

**Extra: this is a re-post**

* * *

"Gil, are you sure you won't come with us to the party?" Oz asked his best friend. Gilbert shook his head "no thanks, you can go with Alice, Sharon and Break". Gilbert didn't want to go with the others to the party because of one simple reason: he hates party's.

Oz sighed "okay then, we must go now" he looked around "where are Sharon and Break?" he asked curiously. Alice shrugged "I don't know" she said uninterested. They didn't need to seek further, Sharon walked into the room. "Break can't come with us" she said. Oz looked at her with a surprised expression "why not?" Sharon smiled "Break still don't feel well".

"Is the clown sick?" Alice asked. "Yes Alice" Oz answered Alice' question. To Sharon he said "Well, then we go without Gil and Break" Sharon nodded. "Yes, let's go then." Oz grabbed both Sharon and Alice' hands and walked to the door. Before she followed Oz, Sharon said "Gilbert-san, would you take care for Break?" Gilbert nodded and Alice, Sharon and Oz left.

Gilbert only nodded because he didn't want Sharon to worry all day. But, he didn't want to take care for Break. _I'm sure he's going to play with my feelings even if he is sick _Gil thought. He sighed and took the newspaper from the table and started to read it. But he couldn't concentrate, so he stood up and walked in the direction of Breaks room. _Only to see if he's OK. _He said to himself._  
_

Gilbert stood for the door of Xerxes Breaks bedroom, he hestitaded but after a litlle while he knocked on the door "Break? Can I come in?" No answer. Gilbert knocked again "Break?" Still no answer. _He doesn't play that he is sick, does he? _ Gil thought. _It is really something for him to do such things. _Withouth knocking another time, Gilbert entered the room, expecting to see it empty.

Gil's expectation was wrong; Break is in his room. He didn't answer because he's asleep, he lay curled up underneath a blanket. Gilbert walked towards the bed, and slowly sat down on the edge. He held out his hand and laid it on Breaks forehead. _He has a fever _was Gil's conclusion. Breaks forehead was warm and a bit sweaty, the man also has a red colour on his normally pale cheeks.

Gilbert stared for a little while at the sleeping man. _He is much nicer as he is asleep, and cuter. _Gil blushed when he thought that. Did he find Break cute? A movement interrupted Gilbert's thoughts. Break woke up with a yawn. When he saw Gilbert beside him his eye widened from surprise. "Gilbert?" he asked confused "are you really there, or am I hallucinating?" _  
_

Gilbert smiled a little "no you aren't hallucinating, Break," Break smiled too "ah, okay, but what are you doing here? Gilbert turned red. "Sharon asked me to take care for you, but if you want me to leave, I'll go" He already stood up. He was sure Break didn't want him in his room and he wasn't sure about if he want to take care for the white haired man. A cold hand in his stopped him. He looked surpised at Break. "Please, Gil, don't go, I don't want to be alone"

Gilbert nodded, still a bit surprised. Break let his hand fall out of Gilbert's and sat up. "How do you feel?" Gil asked when he sat down on Breaks bed again. Break smiled "I'm feeling fine," Gil would have believed him if he hadn't coughed after he said that. Gilbert patted the coughing albinos back softly and said "Break, don't lie to me".

Break sighed. "Do you really want to know how I feel?" he asked Gil. Gilbert nodded. Break sighed again "I feel horrible. Simply horrible. I have a headache, I feel dizzy, my body hurts everywhere... It's just horrible." Break leaned against his pillows. "Do you know enough, Raven?"

_Break, you forgot 'mood switches' _Gilbert thought.

"Sorry, I already thought you have a fever, Break, but I wanted to check it. And now I know that you have a fever for sure" Gilbert said. Break rubbed about his temples "a fever.. it is sure a long time ago that I had a fever.." He mumbled.

They sat a while in silence. "Are you hungry? Shall I get something to eat for you?" Gilbert asked. He wanted to do something to make Break feel better, he looked really unhappy when he heard that he has a fever. Break shrugged "tea would be nice". Gil stood up "I'll be right back"

Gil walked out of the room to the kitchen. _Break's acting weird, but everyone is acting weird if they're sick, right? _he thought. _I want to do something to help him. _Gil reached the kitchen and made some tea. _But I can't do anything about his fever, and he will probably not allow me to do anything._

When he was back in Breaks room - with the tea - Break lay on his back with his head buried in his hands. "Break? Are you alright?" Gil set the tea down on a small table and walked towards Break. "Break?" He asked again. Break looked up "you're back.." Gil sighed. "Yes of course I'm back. You asked me to stay with you, remember?" Break nodded and sat up. He stared at Gilbert for a little while, with an unreadable expression.

"You could lie to me" Break whispered. Without thinking Gil grabbed Breaks left hand and squeezed it. "I will not lie to you" their heads were just a few inches apart when Break whispered "Promise it" Gil felt Breaks hot breath on his face when he said "I promise that I will never lie to you" Break came even closer "Thanks, Gilbert"

When Gilbert realised what he was doing he jumped backwards. "I-I brought tea" he muttered, his cheeks red from a blush. Break nodded, he looked somewhat disappointed, just for a moment. Gil tried to pour in some tea, but his hands trembled so much that he threw the tea instead of in the cup on his shirt. He cursed out loud. There was a tea stain on his white shirt. He turned around, and saw Break, who was hiding his smirk.

"Don't laugh" Gil sighed. "Can I use your bathroom to clean this up?" Gilbert pointed at the stain. Break nodded "sure".

Gil walked into Breaks bathroom and saw in the mirror that his cheeks were still red. _Why must I always blush like a little girl? _He asked himself. He took off his shirt and turned on the tap. He held his shirt under the streaming water and began to wash the stain off. It took much water and time to get that filthy stain away and at the time that the stain was away Gil's shirt was too wet to put on again.

Gil sighed deeply, he didn't want Break to see him without shirt. _Why? He is a boy too, so what's the matter? _he thought and he opened the door to Breaks room.

When Gilbert entered the room Break still sat on his bed. When he saw Gil he looked a bit surpised. He kept staring at Gil's bare chest. Gil felt his cheeks turn bright red again. _Why does he have to stare? _

"R-raven.. I think I have to.. Throw up" Break said. "What?" Gil asked, and he turned around. "I think I have to throw up" _Does he mean that he have to throw up because of me?_ Gil thought. "Break. Please, don't say that"

"I'm sirious" Break whined. "Break! It is not nice to say something like that! I know I'm not very nice to see, but just don't say it!" Gilbert shouted, he didn't saw that Break covered his mouth with his hand. "Do you hear me?!" Gil was still shouting, he shouted 'till he saw Break vomit on the ground next to his bed. Gilbert was a bit shocked, because he thought that Break was being annoying but he wasn't being just being annoying, he really had to throw up. _And I shouted at him like that, stupid that I am, I knew he's sick, and still..._

Break wiped his mouth on his sleeve. "H-horible.." He whispered. Gil ran to Breaks bed and sat down in front of the man. "Oh, Break, I'm so sorry!" Without knowing what he was doing Gil pulled Break close to his chest._ What am I doing? _Gil thought startled. He would have pushed Break away from him if Break had not laid his head on his bare shoulder. Gil started to draw soft circles with his hands on Breaks back. Break snuggled deeper into Gilbert's arms and whispered "I feel horrible"

"I wish I could help you" Gil whispered back. He really do wish that, he only knew he couldn't do anything against Breaks fever. Gil looked at Break. Break lay with his eyes closed, his hands resting on Gilbert's shoulder and collar bone. Break opened his eye and saw that Gil was looking at him. Gils golden eyes met Breaks single red one and they stared for a little while at each other.

The moment was interrupted by Break, who suddenly leaned backwards. He smiled a little "you should put on a shirt, otherwise you'll get a fever too" Gilbert nodded. "Yes, and I have to clean that up to," he pointed at the ground next to Breaks bed. Break grimaced "ah, yes". Gilbert stood up and poured in some new tea for Break. "Drink" Gil commanded Break when he handed the man his tea.

"I'll be right back, Break" Gil said when he left to get a new shirt and some stuff to clean Breaks mess up. When he was walking to his room he thought about Break. _He's acting other than normal, I like him more right now..._

_ ..._

After Gil changed his clothes and cleaned up, he sat with Break on Breaks bed. Break sat with a very unhappy expression, sipping at his tea. "Break, what's wrong?" Gil asked. He really hates it to see unhappy people. "Just feeling horrible" Break sighed. "Oh, Break.." Gilbert said. Break fell down on his back, staring to the ceiling. "Can you make me feel better?" He asked Gilbert.

Gilbert sighed and started to caress Breaks hair but stopped it immediately "Break, you know I can't do anything about your fever". Break turned on his side, "that helped" he mumbled. "What helped" Gilbert asked him confused. _Were is he talking about?_ He thought. "You.. Caressed my hair.. It helped... A bit" Break said embarrassed.

"Do you think so?" Gilbert asked with a blush on his cheek. Break nodded, and Gil started to caress Breaks hair again. "Raven, can I tell you a secret?" Gilbert nodded surprised but he smiled "of course". Break sighed deeply "Okay," he said. "But first you have to answer this question honest" he sighed again "do you want to make me feel better?"

Gilbert blinked a few times "yes, of course" Break looked to his hands. "Thanks" he said "okay, now the secret... I like you, more then as a friend" Gilbert blinked again. _What? What does he mean? _He thought. But he already knew what Break meant.

"Oh, Break" Gilbert said and he pulled the older man close to him. "Gil?" Break asked "does this mean that you like me too?" Gil looked Break in the eyes and concluded that his eye was very clear for someone who has an fever. "Yes, I like you too" Gilbert whispered.

Suddenly Gil felt Breaks soft lips against his. The kiss was soft, intense and lingering. After a little while Gil felt Breaks tongue against his closed mouth. Gil slowly opened it and Breaks tongue slid into Gilbert's mouth. Their tongues swirled around each others and they were engaged into a game were only they know the rules of.

Gil broke the kiss to place other soft kisses against Breaks jawline and cheeks, while Break ran his hands trough Gilbert's hair. Panting did they come apart. "Thanks Gilbert, I feel...much better now.." Break whispered, and without any warning he felt asleep in Gils arms.

"You're welcome"

* * *

"Sharon-chan, have you seen Gilbert? I can't find him!" Oz said to Sharon. The party ended and Alice, Sharon and he self returned to the Rainsworth mansion. He couldn't find Gilbert, he looked everywhere, in the kitchen, in the library, even in Gils room.

"I don't know where he is, Oz-sama" Sharon said "But I'm going to Break" Oz nodded. "I walk with you, maybe Gil is there too."

They walked together to Breaks room. Sharon knocked on the door "Break?" No answer. She opened the door and walked into the room, Oz behind her.

"Oh my, Oz-sama" Sharon said and tried to hide a giggle. Oz blinked a few times. Did he saw that for real? His eyes weren't playing a trick on him. What he saw was real; Break and Gilbert sleeping in each others arms.

"I think we must leave them alone, Sharon-chan"

* * *

_**End.**_


End file.
